Aflatoxins are naturally occurring fungal metabolites detected in agricultural products that can have adverse effects on humans and animals. A definite demand exists for a rapid, simple and inexpensive test kit for aflatoxin B1 detection in both the animal and human food industries as well as veterinary diagnostics. The assay format is adaptable for the detection of other types of aflatoxins which occur naturally in grains and cereals; thus the assay could be used to test the quality of grain at the elevator or as quality control in the feed industry. Because of the high cost of solvents and current analytical methods (i.e., HPLC), a simple, inexpensive EIA kit for the detection of certain classes of toxins would reduce the time and expense of analysis. This enzyme immunoassay system is expected to provide major improvements in speed, accuracy and convenience for the identification of aflatoxins in grains and cereals. The assay will compliment and extend the capabilities for aflatoxin detection both in field and at the grain elevator. As a simple-to-use portable test, it will find extensive use by grain companies and veterinarians who desire to prevent aflatoxicoses in humans and animals.